This invention relates generally to corrugated board machines and more particularly to a one-sided corrugated board machine in which the paper does not need to be rethreaded each time the corrugated roller assemblies are changed.
One prior art one-sided corrugated board machine is disclosed in French patent FR No. 1,538,604. In this arrangement, two pairs of corrugated rollers are positioned on pivotable, lateral bearing brackets in the form of disks. However, the entering paper track for both the sheet to be corrugated and the cover sheet must be threaded anew each time the corrugated roller assembly is changed. Further, the feed lines to the vacuum system, the lubricant oil supply lines, and the steam feed lines must be detached and attached anew after changing the corrugated rollers.